warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LegionXIII
Archives Archived talk pages are here. *Archive I Hey man. I need to tell you that alot of your articles do not meet the minimim article size requirement. By which i mean there is virtually nothing on them at all. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) check up on the chat Pyrak (talk) 05:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Technically speaking it isn't impossible. The Adeptus Mechanicus would definitely attempt to mix Gene-seed in order to make a stronger chapter. For that matter there are canon exmaples of mixed Gene-seed chapters. For instance the Relictors. There are alos others mentioned. It should be noted however that mixed Gene-seed Chapters are extremely rare, and are likely the subject of suspicion and scorn. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) No, I do not mind you using that Ship image. It's just off google, commons etc etc. Anything I upload, except for the Stars, is free for all basically. -Stormsung No, I do not mind you using that Ship image. It's just off google, commons etc etc. Anything I upload, except for the Stars, is free for all basically. Stormsung (talk) 05:38, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Stormsung Legion, here's my full list Acropolis Guard - No founding, 4 unnamed battles Argentai Guard - No founding, no battles Altarian Crusaders - No founding, no battles Cadian 199th - Founded 546. M41 Cerean first and only - No founding, part of Cerean Crucible, from 835.M39 to 888.M39 Children of War - Founded M41, no battles Daspinaren Conquerers - Founded 763.M24, battles during and after the Horus Heresy, not properly listed Formusian Fusiliers - No founding, no battles Galcrezian Exterminators - Founded during M35, battled Orks invading their homeworkers at the time Hedoronian 2T0 - Founded a few years after the Horus Heresy, no battles Irysian 36th Mechanised - Founded 4620599.M41, battles Cleansing of Narsis, Destruction of Altansar New Ultramar Dragoons - Founded 653.M41, battles included 642.M41 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second, 649.M41 - The Taking of New Ultramar, 667.M41 - The Boriax Campaign, Boriax IV 'Tyrax' The Mudkips - Founding Date 998.M41, battles included Harker Trench war, Wysers mutiny, Tal Campaign Velixumite 5th Rifles Founded late M39, battles included battle of Velixum III , Second Battle of Velixum III 13th Oresh'uan Contingent - Founded 735.M41, battles include Daemocleas Gulf crusade, last stand of the 13th, 1st Arctori "Night Hunters - Founded 302.M29, battles include Hieronymian Crusade (536.M39 - 544.M39), Defense of Arctori Minoris (845.M41 - 849.M41), 1st Fleet of Fortis - Founded 928.M40, battles include 928.M40 - Battle Fleet Lyphian and The Fortis 1st Guard Corps are founded, they are simply reffered to as "The First Fleet." 929.M40 to 940.M40 - Battle Fleets 2 (Battlefleet Ryphon) through 13 (Battlefleet Nortid) are founded. FIN 13 is the last Fleet to ever be founded using Fortis Castrum citizens. 942.M41, Nimitz XXVI passes away. As per tradition, his son, 2nd Fleet Lord Admiral Nimitz XXVII, is named High Lord Commodore of Fortis, and recognized as Fortis's new Imperial Governor. 985.M41, The War for Tuscan begins. An Ork Waaagh! Led by Warlord Thok Da Crusha' collides with a Tau army on the surface of Tuscan V. So begins a 10 year war that annihilates the Tuscan Planetary Defense Force, and brings Blood Angels, Eldar, Black Templars, Ultra Marines, Chaos and even awoke a small Necron Crypt. 986.M41, The Fortis 13th Fleet goes missing in the Warp on it's way to Tuscan. The Fleet Number is the first to be retired by the Lyphian Imperial Naval Forces. 995.M41, The Tuscan system falls to Waaaagh Crusha', with his Victory over the remaining Tau forces in the capitol city of Vulcan. The 5th Fleet of Fortis (Battlefleet Tuscan) blockades and patrols the area to keep any Ork Ships in check. Warlord Thok Da' Crusha escapes the Tuscan System, on a course headed towards Tau Space. Tuscan V is riddled with Ork Tribal Warfare. 999.M41, The Fortis 11th (Battlefleet Golun) leaves Korthorn to aid in the defense of the Empire in the beginning of the Black Crusade. Of it's 120 ships, only 8 return. The Emperor Class Battleship, and Flagship of the 11th Fleet, "His Guiding Gaze" is lost in the initial year of warfare. The Entire 11th Fleet Guard Corps is killed to the last man. The 11th Fleet is retired, becoming the second lost fleet of Lyphian. 111.M42, High Lord Commodore of Fortis Nimitz XXVII declares a state of Emergency in the Korthorn system, and rewuests that Battlefleet Korthorn Return to defend their home sub-sector. A warp storm has opened, and the Death Korps have declared war upon the planet. Not perfect, and it's missing a few, but I think it would be better if we started a blog stating our intentions, and try and attract other users to add to the timeline? Imposter101 (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Can it wait? Im busy. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Katana power swords. Fluro Green power katanas. I know. I'm amazing. JUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 10:12, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Timeline About that timelin of yours. You are really working on it, right? Because I would really like it to happen and even if you have a nice layout on it (copied on my own timeline) I think that it should be divided into different pages similar to Lexicanum's timeline. Otherwise it will be dead-long page in the end. Reason why I brought this up, is that if you are not really actively doing it, I have some great deal of spare time in my hands now and would like to participate in it, if it is okay with you. Just give me guidelines and I'll do it. RemosPendragon (talk) 20:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Nah, don't bother - I'm planning on rewriting that article at some point. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 05:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) We certainly have a different view about "rude". I merely gave a perfectly fine answer for Nec's question. And of course I don't like people messing with ''my stuff, but basically I have no qualms with people messing with stuff that is not actually mine. Njah, I'm so glad you see me as an arrogant pup, no matter, hope you'll finish that article sooner than later. --Remos talk 00:54, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure dude, sounds like a great idea, If anything pops up ill be happy to help. LordReaper (talk) 06:46, October 10, 2014 (UTC)